Rapture
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: A what if songfic. What would happen to Kitty if there was a Pience (Lantro) pairing? 1st Song: Rapture (tastes so sweet) by Iio, 2nd: Heart of sword from RK. reviews badly need!!!!!
1. Rapture

She stared at the book in her hands, frowning as she re-read the words written there. Or rather yet, a single word. "Love..." she let it roll off her tongue before closing the book and leaving her room. Not bothering to put her hair into it's Ponytail, or bun as she now had it, she walked out of the door. After a minute she began to walk faster and faster till she was running as fast as she could. The word Love rang through her head again and again as she ran, forcing down her tears. She suddenly saw the tire ring hanging over the lake. She thought for a second before taking off her shoes and waded into the clear lake. Soon it reached her inner thigh, Luckily she was wearing short-shorts, and she climbed into the swing. Leaning back she stared upward into the clear blue sky. The wind blew through her untied hair and she just wished she could disappear.

"Love..." She whispered before closing her eyes. Warm, wet trails rolled down her face as she began to cry. her body shook like a young cherry tree left out in the windy plain, but like that tree, she was stronger... she could handle this, she could handle anything! All she had to do was forget... Just forget... Just forget her pain, her misery, her heartache, her love...

Her love...

She had lost both of the people her heart was battling over, and ironically, she lost them to each other...

She never said a word. She just smiled and stayed silent. She smiled as her heart crumbled into millions of red, crystalline dust... She never said a word....

Not one word........

~~Flashback~~

The party was wild, the people slightly intoxicated. The music was loud, the beat heavy, and she was content. She had just turned 17, the conflict between the X-men still existent, though lessened to nearly nothing. The only thing keeping it alive was Evan and Scott's inability to get along, much to everyone annoyance. Kitty smiled as Pietro twirled her away from the guy she was dancing with, seductively moving his body behind hers, asking her with those seductive motions to dance with him, to send them into a state that almost was the level before ecstasy. Kitty complied, their bodies getting closer at time, and farther as they danced.

__

La

La la la la la la

La la la la la la

La

La la la la la la

La la la la la la

The night I laid my eyes on you

I felt everything around me move

Got nervous when you looked my way

But you knew all the words to say

And your love slowly moved right in

All this time, oh my love, where you been

They played a silent version of cat and mouse, Kitty being the ever so tempting mouse and Pietro the seductive, hypnotizing cat. Their breath became impassioned and their bodies brushed against each other. Kitty smiled as she danced with Pietro, sliding her body almost against Pietro's body...

__

Mi amore

Don't you know

My love I want you so

Sugar

You make my soul complete

Rapture tastes so sweet

I'm mesmerized in every way

You keep me in a state of daze

Your kisses make my skin feel weak

Always melting in your heat

Lift our souls like a bird in the wind

Oh I glide like I'm flying through heaven

Kitty nearly purred in content as Pietro's hot breath brushed against her cheek.

Pietro let out a smile as her hand entwined with his as a lover's would. They could be considered Lovers, on this dance floor, where, while many bodies moved around them, they only existed.

__

Mi amore

Don't you know

My love I want you so

Sugar

You make my soul complete

Rapture tastes so sweet

Mi amore

Don't you know

My love I want you so

Sugar

You make my soul complete

Rapture tastes so sweet

Sweat, heat, passion. They swirled around them, assaulting their senses, heightening them to such a level that they only focused on the other mesmerizing person dancing with them.

__

La

La la la la la la

La la la la la la

La

La la la la la la

La la la la la la

Mi amore

Don't you know

My love I want you so

Sugar

You make my soul complete

Rapture tastes so sweet

Mi amore

Don't you know

My love I want you so

Sugar

You make my soul complete

Rapture tastes so sweet

Kitty suddenly felt herself be pulled away by Kurt, who's eyes begged her to dance with him. Though he was a less experienced dancer, Kitty complied and left to dance with Kurt. She wished later she hadn't.

La

La la la la la la

La la la la la la

La

La la la la la la

La la la la la la

(La la la la la la)

(La la la la la la)

While dancing with Kurt, she saw Lance leaning before Pietro, who's body language tried to look relaxed, though she new he was stressed. Suddenly Lance leaned in, and her world shattered. Excusing herself, she walked out of the club. They never noticed... they were too absorbed in the other man to notice her. She was glad they didn't... She didn't want them to see her tears.

After they had announced they were in love with each other, Kitty just smiled. She avoided both of them for about 3 months, till she was forced to answer them. Cornered by Pietro, she found herself trapped in a crowded hallway between him and the lockers, or the proverbial 'wall and a hard place'. (AN: NOT THAT TYPE OF HARD PLACE YOU HENTAIS! I mean, Pietro HAS to be in shape with all the running he does! then again, what does that make me?)

"What's wrong?" He said softly. Kitty looked down, finding the tiles below her very interesting. Pietro, annoyed placed his hand suddenly on her shoulder, slamming her into the lockers. Her books fell to the ground, but luckily no one wanted to get near the 2, so none of her books were kicked away. "What's wrong?" Pietro demanded.

"Nothing." Kitty said, not looking at him. His hand, softly though meaningfully, grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

"You lying." He said.

"Really. I would of never guessed." Kitty said bitterly.

"Kitty, what the hell happened? First we were getting along and then you start acting like a cold bitch! What's the hell is wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Kitty said softly, the hint of venom slowly getting stronger. "What's wrong?"

"Get to the point Kitty-Kat!" Pietro said, his patience wearing thin.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Kitty blurted out before kissing him on the lips. He stood their shocked. She broke away quickly.

"I was in love with you! That's what wrong! And I also was in love with Lance, but then..." Kitty couldn't continue. She dashed off, using her gymnastic and dancing skills to dodge the crowded hallway. Pietro just stared at the place before leaning against the lockers, holding his hand over his lips.

"Oh my god..." He said.

~~End flashback~~

That was a week ago. She had run to the institute. Logan and Ororo, though shocked, never questioned why she was missing school. Kitty guessed they saw her tears. She stayed in her room, locking the door. Rogue was pissed for a while, but when she heard Kurt tell her what he saw, she left Kitty alone in their room. Kitty sobbed as she refused to eat, refused to talk to anyone, and she just stayed huddled in her bed. She left to go to the bathroom, but when ever someone tried to talk to her, she just phased through the walls to her room. Kurt tried talking, but after the looks and venomous responses, he stayed away. She didn't go to school, but she heard Ororo say that Pietro had come over to return the books she had dropped.

Kitty just hung over the water, staring at her reflection. It was now dark now, but it was near the end of school, so the night air was warm. The stars twinkled at her, and she frowned. She once, when she was young, made countless wishes for a prince charming to come and sweep her off her feet. Later she believed she had gotten her wish, just with a few strings. Her prince charming, or charmings, were in 2 different people. But now she felt empty. Her heart was still shattered. She knew she shouldn't get upset... But she once overheard the Professor say that he was worried for Kitty.

'Don't be....' She thought. Dropping into the water, she waded back to the huge oak tree. She felt the bark, warm from the setting sun. It absorbed the tears as they fell into them. She wanted to get warm... So she slipped into the tree, feeling the sap pulse around her. Her energy began to strain as she forced herself to stay intangible, but her air was running out. (AN: in the comics, Kitty could only stay in an object for as long as she could hold her breath. I think it's the same in the show as the comics, so she can't stay in an object forever.) Maybe it was a bad idea to phase when she hadn't eaten for over a week. But it felt so warm... Kitty slowly drifted off into her sleep.


	2. Heart of Sword

Part 2: Heart of Sword

Pietro ran as fast as he could around the town. Rogue, worried, had called him up, explaining that when she got home, she found her door unlocked... and Kitty gone.

**__**

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo

Yoake no mama de, koesou de

Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo

Konya mo mata, sure chigai

When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.

And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn.

If I try to play it straight, it will no doubt fail,

And tonight it won't go well between us again.

He found no trace of her anywhere. the clubs were full of people, the streets full of lovers, Heterosexual and homosexual alike, but no Kitty. Her friends didn't know where she was, and he wa about to think she had left the town when something drew him to the lake. Kitty herself had shown him and Lance it, her secret place. It had become their own secret place. Maybe...

****

Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo

Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari

Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa

Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru

Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru

You can't see all of my hard efforts, because it's only result

Is that it makes no sense. It really is a "tightrope".

More effort, more damage--this is my daily life.

Taking a cynical attitude may give me some comfort...

Hiding myself, heated and irritated; living only a short time.

He slowed down as he spotted her sandals there. Looking around, he found no hide nor hair of them. The sun began to rise and he realized that he had been up all night looking for her. Lance called up from behind him.

"Pietro!" Pietro turned and saw Lance there, a worried face that mirrored his own on his face.

"find her?"

"Only her shoes... Where do you think she could of gone?" 

Lance, unsure of the answer held Pietro close, his head resting on the other boy's head.

**__**

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo

Yoake no mama de, koesou de

Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo

Yume mo mata, sure chigai

When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.

And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn.

If I let my emotions free,

My dreams will once again not go well.

"Lance..." Pietro's eyes conveyed the worry he felt.

"I know, I know..." Lance said when there was a thump behind them. They jumped, turning to see Kitty lying there, her skin as pale as milk, her chest... not moving.

****

Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi

Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?

Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu

Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete

I think the balance sheet of my life is imperfect.

If I add up the plusses and minuses, will it really equal zero?

I want to control all my luck

That may be used up before my life is ended.

They both moved to reach her, but Lance held up her head as Pietro checked for a pulse. He panicked as he found none. Desperately, he felt the pulse at her neck and found only a barely beating one. Pietro shot a glance at Lance, who nodded and let Pietro dash off with the fading Kitty.

****

Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni

You don't know--you can change logic at your will.

No matter what they tried.. she was gone... Her heart stopped beating. It was as if she had lost the will to live... Pietro stared at the not pale Kitty and then did something he hadn't done in over 7 years. He fell to his knees and left the tears roll down his face... He just stared. He broke down, he sobbed....... He was vulnerable...

**__**

Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo

Modottekichau, aijou ni

Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo

Konya mo, soutou nemurenai

I hurt myself because of you, over and over;

But my love didn't go away--it kept coming back.

The toughness gained from my damage is unbelievable.

I won't be able to sleep at all tonight either.

Lance stared at his hands and then at Pietro, who just sat there, as if he was a statue. The death of the young woman, Katherine Pryde, had shocked everyone close to her. But they never felt the agony both he and Pietro were facing. She may of not meant it, but it seemed that they had been the cause of her death, they had killed her. Lance clutched his head when there was a soft, "no..."

Pietro and Lance looked up.

****

Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo

Modottekichau, ai dakara

However many times it's repeated,.

It revives again and again--because it's love.

~It's not that...~ Kitty said, her eyes a milky nothingness as she sat in the cherry tree. She smiled. Pietro paled and Lance shook his head, and her ghostly visage disappeared. She then appeared on the trunk, smiling.

~I couldn't handle it... but then I find myself here... I.. Love you....~ She disappeared. Disbelieving their own eyes.

Pietro said something Lance couldn't fully hear. Pietro sighed as he began remembering the tale Kitty always told him when she was bored, about the dryad who went through a great journey to save her tree, aided by a sorcerer... And Like that Dryad, she died.... Lance stared at Pietro who then sunk to his knees.

**__**

Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo

Semeru hou ga, suji chigai

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo

Yoake no mama de koeteyuku

You can't blame my emotion,

Because you should know it will never fade away.

When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.

And even though I'm in the darkness of dawn, I have to go.

Pietro watched as Kitty just leapt off the tree. He knew his eyes were tricking him, but he couldn't forget Kitty. How could anyone? To him, she was a little sister, or a lover if you truly thought about it. He felt like crying when lance wrapped his arms around his lover. Now they only had themselves... would that be enough?

**__**

Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa

Sure chigatte kamawanai

I don't care about "bad affinity".

Even if our love is not doing well,

Nevertheless we have deep ties.

AN: Should I make a Sequel? Reviews needed! It's getting depressing because my last 3 fics only got 4 each...... *sigh*


End file.
